beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Metal Revolution - Episode 01
The first episode of Metal Revolution Dialogue Blader DJ: Bladers allover Japan, this is Blader DJ bringing you the most thrilling news. If you didn’t get a chance to participate in Battle Bladers or win it, the WBBA brings you yet another country-wide beyblading tournament, “The Xtreme Bladers”. Other than the bladers present in Japan, bladers from other countries are allowed to come here and participate. The first round of the tournament will begin the day after tomorrow and to get through it, each blader, within a week, must earn himself 7000 bey-points i.e. starting from ZERO. The details of the second round would be revealed at the end of the first round. (Madoka’s Shop) Kenta: Xtreme Bladers, that sounds so cool. Don’t you think Gingka? Gingka: Yes, pretty cool it is. Madoka: *nudges Kenta and whispers* Kenta don’t forget Gingka has lost his Pegasis. Kenta: Sorry Gingka, I didn’t mean to ….. Gingka: Its OK Kenta, you should be getting ready to enter the tournament and make sure you win it, for the both of us. *Gingka leaves* Kenta: I feel really sorry for Gingka, its no fun beyblading without him. Madoka: I wish I could help him in some ways. *BANG!!!* ……… *Madoka extremely angry* Benkei could you make a little less noise when you enter??? Benkei: Sorry Madoka…. I just saw Gingka and he looks really upset. What happened? Madoka: What would you feel like if you lost Bull, Benkei?? Benkei: Feel like crying of course. Madoka: It’s the same with Gingka isn’t it, he just lost Pegasis and to make things worse there is this Xtreme Bladers, which he can’t enter. Kenta: Let’s try and cheer him up a bit. (Kenta, Madoka and Benkei get out to find Gingka. They finally spot him talking to his dad, they hide behind a tree) Benkei: BBBBBulll, what are they talking about? Madoka: Shut up and just listen. Ryu: You miss Pegasis don’t you son? Gingka: Of course I do, dad Ryu: You certainly want him back. Gingka: Yes, but there is no way I can... Ryu: What if tell you there is? Gingka: There is? Tell me Ryu: I do not know for sure, but legend says that there is gateway in Koma Village that leads to the “Shrine of Destiny”, and anybody who makes a wish at that shrine, will get his wish fulfilled. But legend also says that only those with the purest hearts may ever reach the shrine. Gingka: You mean if I go there, I can get Pegasis back. Ryu: You can certainly try. And don’t forget to take those three friend of your, who have been trying to help you. Gingka: Kenta Benkei Madoka? You were spying. Anyways there’s no time to lose lets go!!!!!! Synopsis Blader DJ announces that another all country tournament is going to be held, consisting of two rounds. All bladers must register within a week in order to compete. The first round of the tournament begins the very next day and to get to the second round a blader must earn 7000 points within the week, so the sooner one enters the better. Kenta and Benkei are really excited, but Gingka is really upset as he no longer has Pegasis. Ryo tells him that somewhere near Koma village is the hidden shrine of destiny, anybody who completes the journey and reaches the shrine gets his wish granted. Gingka, Kenta, Madoka and Ryo head for Koma Village. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Benkei Hanawa *Madoka Amano *Ryo Hagane Beyblades Battles Category:Metal Revolution Episodes Category:Duncan Ravenclaw Category:Metal Revolution